Gahlok
The Gahlok are the Bohrok swarm of Water. History .]] Gahlok are created when Av-Matoran complete their Destiny and transform into mechanical insectoids. They are then transported to Bohrok Nests to await the signal to cleanse the island camouflage of the Great Spirit Mata Nui. They are aided by the Bohrok Va Gahlok Va. The Gahlok swarms beneath the Isle of Mata Nui were awakened by Makuta Teridax, upon his defeat by the Toa Mata. Soon after awakening, a squad of Gahlok traveled to Onu-Koro. Alerted to this, Whenua called for an evacuation of the village. While Taipu and Onepu helped with the exodus, Nuparu gathered some supplies. When, at last, the Onu-Matoran escaped the tunnel, the Gahlok unleashed a wave of water, flooding the cavern, and washing Onepu, Nuparu, and Taipu away. When the three Matoran woke up, they found themselves in a darkened cavern. As Nuparu fetched a Lightstone, they found themselves in the same cavern as a disabled Gahlok. Thinking, Nuparu began using the Gahlok's parts to build an invention, while Onepu and Taipu helped. At last, Nuparu completed the job, and used it to destroy the boulder blocking their path. Returning to their abandoned village, Nuparu began battling the Gahlok in his invention, the Boxor. He succeeded, and several Gahlok fled. In a different part of the island, Toa Gali and Pohatu were busy collecting Krana from Bohrok. After defeating several Tahnok, they found themselves among Gahlok. After much work, the two of them defeated the swarm, earning more Krana. The Toa were victorious in many more battles, and ended up defeating and trapping the Bohrok's Queens, the Bahrag. Relieved of their Krana, the Gahlok began to help rebuild the Matoran villages. facing a swarm of Gahlok.]] Soon, the Toa Nuva encountered a new enemy, the Bohrok-Kal. After having their Elemental Powers drained, the Toa had little luck defeating them. The Gahlok then experienced a change of heart, and began helping the Bohrok-Kal. After many hardships, the Toa Nuva defeated the threat, and the Bohrok returned to hibernation. After adventures on the Isle of Voya Nui, the Toa Nuva returned to the deserted Isle of Mata Nui. Knowing the Bohrok's true purpose, the Toa Nuva reawakened the swarms. The Gahlok continued with their cleansing of Mata Nui, and met opposition only when they encountered the Kardas Dragon. After subduing the creature, the Bohrok completed their task, and went back to hibernation, awaiting the time when they would be needed again. Abilities & Traits The Gahlok's strategies evolve quickly - changing as soon as a Matoran or Toa can figure them out. Tools Gahlok used Water Shields to channel their powers. Quotes Appearances *''BIONICLE Chronicles 2: Beware the Bohrok'' *''Wall of History (BIONICLE.com)'' (Mentioned Only) *''McDonald's Comic 3: Secret of the Swarm'' *''Comic 4: The Bohrok Awake'' *''Comic 5: To Trap a Tahnok'' *''Comic 6: Into the Nest'' *''BIONICLE: Collector's Sticker Book'' *''BIONICLE: The Official Guide to BIONICLE'' *''BIONICLE: Encyclopedia'' (Mentioned Only) *''BIONICLE: Encyclopedia Updated'' (Mentioned Only) *''BIONICLE: Makuta's Guide to the Universe'' *''Bohrok Promo Animations'' *''Bohrok Online Animations'' *''BIONICLE: Matoran Adventures'' (Non-Canonical Appearance) *''Toa Nuva Promo CD'' *''BIONICLE: The Game'' (Non-Canonical Appearance) *''BIONICLE: Maze of Shadows'' (Non-Canonical Appearance) *''BIONICLE Heroes'' (Non-Canonical Appearance) Category:Automatons Category:Bohrok